22
by HopeCoppice
Summary: A challenge - 22 drabbles as rewards for redrachxo who's slogging her way through 22 pages of work. Assorted pairings, genres etc. Drabbles of 100 words each. NOW WITH THREE BONUS CHAPTERS! Because Red works way too hard.
1. Chapter 1

**The first of 22 drabbles to reward redrachxo's progress on some work she's doing.**

Bertrand was under attack. Trapped and tormented, there was nothing he could do to fend off his assailant. He couldn't believe his weakness was being used against him in this way, as he curled tighter into a ball, attempting to defend himself, though he'd known the battle was lost as soon as he'd hit the floor. No mercy was forthcoming, and Bertrand refused to beg. It was humiliating enough as it was.

Finally, after what felt like years, Vlad reached down a hand to help him up.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, "but it's just too funny that you're ticklish."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Bertrand opened the training room door to find Vlad on the threshold, dressed as a pumpkin.

"McCauley's making us chaperone the lower years at their disco thing, in costume. Don't laugh," he said by way of explanation. Bertrand failed to suppress a snigger, but for some reason that just made his student's eyes light up. "No, really, don't laugh. Dad signed you up too. Here's your costume."

With that, Vlad thrust the assorted clown costume pieces he was carrying into Bertrand's arms, grinned at him, and began sauntering away down the corridor.  
"So, I'll see you at the party!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequel to the previous.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Bertrand would forever treasure the memory of Vlad's expression when he ignored the costume he was given and turned up at the party as Death, with a scythe. The students had been fairly amusing in their terrified reactions, too.

He got stuck behind, tidying up, so he'd just got back to the training room when there was a knock at the door. He dropped the scythe and opened it to find Vlad standing there again.  
"I thought I'd make it up to you." His protégé was in full vampire garb, and the effect was… appealing. Vlad lowered Bertrand's hood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loosely inspired by 'Eddie' from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Vlad, there's something… can I talk to you privately for a moment, please?"  
He led Bertrand up to his room and waited to hear what his tutor wanted. He'd never seen the other man look so anxious about anything.  
"A few years ago, I got a letter addressed to one of my aliases. It… well, have a look." He held out a crumpled letter Vlad vaguely recognised.  
_Dear Forte,  
Apparently you're some kind of vampire saint. Seems a bit contradictory… whatever. I'm going mad, I'm 16 next month. I don't want to transform, please help me? Thanks.  
Vlad Dracula._


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuation of the previous.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Vlad looked up from the letter at his tutor.  
"_You're_ the vampire hero Ingrid told me about?" Bertrand shrugged.  
"Most people don't say 'hero'. Monster is more usual." Vlad shook his head.  
"You travelled the world slaying vampires who deserved it… you're like Batman." He didn't see Bertrand's surprised, delighted expression as he turned his attention back to the letter. "Wait, no, you got my letter and turned up as my tutor… Does that make you more like Mary Poppins?"

Bertrand gave him a glare that suggested he was thinking of bathing Vlad in Holy Water.  
"…No, right, Batman."


	6. Chapter 6

**Last one for tonight, as redrachxo has done her quota for the day. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Vlad rested his head on Bertrand's shoulder and sighed contentedly.  
"I can't believe how long it took us to realise we both felt the same way." Bertrand raised an eyebrow at him; he hadn't realised Vlad _did_ feel for him as he did for Vlad.  
"Oh? And which way is that?" He tried to keep the hopeful note out of his voice, but he could still hear it and winced. Vlad didn't seem to notice.  
"Like this. You know, understanding that curling up together with a _Goosebumps_ book like this doesn't mean anything romantic's going on."  
_Oh. Of course._


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another one for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

Robin woke with a soft 'hmm' of pleasure as cool, delicate hands trailed across his chest, beneath his t-shirt.  
"Morning. Did I wake you up? Is this OK?" Vlad murmured into his ear.  
"Mm, 's nice." Robin was still half asleep, to be honest, but as long as Vlad kept running his hands over him – lower, they wandered, and then back up, and Robin moaned at the sensation – he didn't really mind. "Mmm, _Vlad-_"  
"Oh, _Vlad,"_ Ian's falsetto echoed from the doorway, "come back and love me, I'm only _completely_ pathetic." Robin woke for real then, with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another short drabble. Hang in there, Red, you're doing well :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Ingrid raised an eyebrow.  
"And what makes you think you can do that?" Erin smiled at her, undaunted.  
"Do what?" She kissed her again. "That?" Ingrid nodded, struggling to maintain her disapproving expression. "You've been kissing me for weeks; I was going to kiss back eventually. I'm nobody's breather pet, you know."  
"No, you're not." Ingrid surprised herself with her firm tone. "But you're _my_ breather girlfriend." She pulled the younger girl in and kissed her, battling for dominance. Finally she drew away, satisfied. "Besides, if I wanted a pet, I've got half-fangs for that." Erin scowled at that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Linked to the previous. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Ingrid, you don't really see your half-fangs as pets, do you?" The Princess of Darkness shrugged.  
"Some of them. Why?" Erin blushed.  
"Ryan, he… you've never-?" Ingrid's eyebrows shot into her hairline.  
"Ryan? No, he's not a pet. He's an employee, of sorts, I suppose. And Erin…" She grabbed her hand and pulled her closer in an uncharacteristically tender gesture. "I don't do anything like that with any of them. It's just you." Erin frowned.  
"But why? You could have-"  
"Because I know how important it is to have someone who puts you first."  
Erin _had_ to kiss her.


	10. Bonus 1

**Bonus drabble! Red's done something more awesome than a page, so I'm putting a few extras up. So this will no longer end at 22 chapters, it seems. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Vlad rested his forehead against Robin's and closed his eyes, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.  
"I've missed you," he whispered, "every single day." Robin, mirroring his position, shifted slightly to rub their noses together.  
"You too," he replied, "only I didn't have a choice in the matter."  
"I just wanted to keep you safe, Robin-"  
"Yeah, well, you did. And now I'm here. So can we just-?"  
"It might be dangerous, being with me. You know my Dad'll be furious."  
"I don't care." Then Robin moved a little closer and kissed Vlad for the very first time.


	11. Bonus 2

**This is almost certainly gonna end up being expanded into a full fic. So spoilers for that, I guess :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Bertrand had never seen this coming; he'd thought the Chosen One was safe. It was _his job_ to make sure he was safe.  
He had failed.  
Now he stood outside the door to a cell, captured at last after weeks on the run, while his gaolers made no secret of what awaited him inside.  
"Bet he'll be pleased to see you, after you disappeared. We'll let you tear each other apart." Then he was shoved forward into the darkness and the guards left.  
"Vlad?"  
"Bertrand?" It was a hoarse whisper.  
"Shh. I'm here to rescue you." Vlad kissed him.


	12. Bonus 3

**Last bonus drabble (lest I run out). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Totally not mine.**

"A vampire and a slayer." Vlad whispered into his lover's hair.  
"Yeah. Who'd have thought that'd work?" The Grand High Vampire chucked softly.  
"If you'd asked when we were both teenagers? Nobody. I think Dad's still waiting for us to fall apart even now."

Of course, there was still a very real possibility that they would. Besides the Council's grumblings, there was the little matter of the vampire not aging while the slayer did.  
"Vlad, I know you said no before, but… I've not changed my mind. Will you bite me?" Vlad hesitated, considering, but only briefly.  
"Yes, Jonno."


	13. Chapter 10

**Another one! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Erin stared at the cold, slender fingers wrapped around her wrist, holding her firmly in place. She was backed against a wall, but she knew the tutor wouldn't hurt her. A quick glance left and right along the corridors revealed nobody in sight, and she thought they were probably safe for the time being.  
"Bertrand," she forced the words out, "let me go. He needs our help."  
"He told me to keep you here."  
"Oh, and Vlad always knows what's best for him, does he?"  
He glared at her for a moment before letting go and sprinting towards Vlad.


	14. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

"Let go of everything. Just let it all fade away. Forget the anger, the hurt, the past, the future… even forget about here and now. Clear your mind completely." Vlad raised an eyebrow at him and Bertrand frowned. "Just do it, Vlad, we don't have all day to work on your telepathy."  
The Chosen One couldn't resist – he let his mind wander straight where it always did without other occupation.  
_"Just do it, Vlad, you know you want to." He obeyed, for once, leaning in to capture his tutor's lips in a gentle, insistent-  
_"Ah! Right. Well then. Enough."


	15. Chapter 12

**This is the one you asked for, Red. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Bertrand handed Vlad a bottle of soy blood and waited for him to open it before uncorking his own bottle – real blood – with his teeth. He didn't miss the hungry way Vlad's eyes followed the cork as he spat it away.  
"Alright, Vlad?" His student swallowed hard, then nodded and knocked back half of his own bottle in one swift go.  
"Why are we having lunch down here?" Bertrand smiled, showing every perfect tooth.  
"I'm hungry." He took a quick swig of blood before continuing, slowly, deliberately licking his lips. "Why, do you want to leave?" Vlad gulped.  
"No."


	16. Chapter 13

**Well done for finishing your work, Red, here are all those drabbles you've earned. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Jonno slipped his arms around Erin from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.  
"You alright?" She nodded firmly.  
"Yeah. I just can't believe we're here to see this. Even if we do have to stand in a separate gallery." He nodded, eyes focused straight ahead on the events unfolding in front of them.  
"My dad would never have believed it. It's amazing, really. We're making history."  
"Yeah, we are." She half-turned to smile at him before facing forward again.  
After all, it wasn't every day that two ex-slayers got to witness the coronation of the Grand High Vampire.


	17. Chapter 14

**I hope these are worth all your effort! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not miiiine.**

The body was floating, face down, in the middle of the floodlit pool. It wasn't moving; it certainly didn't seem to be breathing. The man on the balcony, high above them, shouted out in alarm and then raced into the hotel, clattering down the stairs trying to get someone to help by following him to the pool.  
"He's gone!" Robin hissed from the bushes, and Vlad hauled himself out and ran to join him, launching them both on a desperate, giggling scramble down the hill and away from the hotel.  
"Alright, so pranking Erin's new boyfriend _is_ quite fun."


	18. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Is this your first time?" Jonno whispered urgently as the two boys scrambled through the undergrowth.  
"Yeah." Robin was panting for breath, and they hadn't even got to the action yet. He wasn't particularly unfit, so Jonno could only assume it was down to nerves.  
"You'll be fine, Robin, just relax." Robin nodded, taking a deep breath, holding it for a second and releasing it. That would be a handy talent to have, Jonno thought, when the time came.  
They concealed themselves in a bush, Robin's breath coming in ragged gasps until finally-  
"Well done, Robin. Your first slay."


	19. Chapter 16

**Sort of linked to the early chapters of 'Unexpected'. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"He really said that?" Bertrand nodded.  
"He was worried about you, he didn't want you to get dragged back into all this and hurt."  
"What, he thought you'd bite me or something?" One look at his boyfriend's face told Robin the answer to that one.  
"Well, you will, but not yet. I tell you what he _should_ have been scared of, though."  
"What's that?"  
"That one day you'd tell me this story." Robin grinned wickedly.

Vlad woke to find four fanged turtles with different coloured stripes painted on their backs baring their fangs and fighting each other.  
"BERTRAND!"


	20. Chapter 17

**Continuation of the previous. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"It was my fault, really, I thought it would be funny." Vlad didn't seem remotely surprised by Robin's sheepish confession.  
"I guessed it was your idea. _Teenage Vampire Ninja Turtles_?" Neither of them could quite resist a chuckle at that. "Anyway, I'm going to have to split them up. Vampires, all they ever do is try to slay each other. D'you want one?" Robin shook his head ruefully.  
"Bertrand's already told me not to let you give them back." Vlad smiled mischievously.  
"Two immortal pets for Wolfie, then. And the slow, stupid two can go to dear cousin Olga."


	21. Chapter 18

**Set in the Stokely era. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"This is amazing." Vlad was way too excited about a simple camping trip, he knew, but it was a new experience for him. Besides, it was a Branagh camping trip, and he was sharing a small tent with Robin. Things couldn't get any better.  
"If you say so," Robin huffed. He didn't sound convinced.

As it turned out, things _could_ get better. It started raining, leaving him and Robin trapped alone in their tent. Robin was sulking, but Vlad couldn't take his eyes off of him.  
"Robin," he looked up. "You're gorgeous when you-"  
That was their second kiss.


	22. Chapter 19

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Young Dracula isn't mine.**

Bertrand reached out, fingers almost touching the dangerous new weapon that had found its way into the Chosen One's possession.  
"Don't, Bertrand." Vlad's voice, behind him, was quiet, almost pleading. Disapppointed. Bertrand withdrew his hand and turned, already trying to formulate an explanation.  
"I wasn't-" Vlad shook his head and he fell silent, awaiting judgement.  
"You really want power that much?"  
"I want to understand. So we can use it to keep your place in the world." Vlad reached out to him.  
"I don't need that. I've got you."  
Bertrand folded his student into his arms and kissed him.


	23. Chapter 20

**Sorry, sad one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Will," Ingrid whispered, hardly able to believe it, "I thought I'd lost you."  
"You'll never lose me, Ingrid." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter against him in her narrow coffin. She was still for a moment, taking stock of the situation. Then she kissed him, and he kissed her back, and _oh,_ she'd missed this.  
"I love you, Will." She could admit it, now he was there. She was safe and loved and the world was kind.  
"I love you too."  
When Ingrid woke alone, she didn't have the heart to cry. The dream would do.


	24. Chapter 21

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Jonno," Vlad was obviously trying to keep his voice casual, "if you could stay behind for a minute?" Everyone else filed out, the meeting over, but the slayer obediently remained to see what the Chosen One wanted.  
"Something up, Vlad?" The vampire shifted awkwardly, and Jonno wondered what could have caused that.  
"Have you been to Stokely lately?" Ah. Suddenly it all made sense.  
"He's alright. He misses you, though." He hesitated, wondering if he was about to go too far. "You know, it wouldn't be a terrible idea if you wanted to go and see him."  
"…I will."


	25. Chapter 22

**And the last one! I hope you've enjoyed these silly little drabbles. Well done again to redrachxo.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Bertrand had been waiting for this moment for centuries. The Chosen One, the vampire who'd mastered the Book and defeated Sethius, stood with his back to Bertrand, his guard completely down. He raised his hands high above his former student's head, paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, and began to chant the powerful words that would change the course of history. The assembled vampires looked on in awe as he brought his hands down towards Vlad's unprotected skull.

"Vladimir Dominus Empirator Electus. I hereby declare your absolute power and pronounce you Grand High Vampire."  
Vlad was crowned.


End file.
